Rebirth
by Serena Kivilaakso
Summary: Adèle St.Claire tem o dom de prever o futuro das pessoas através de seus olhos, de acordo com os caminhos que elas escolherem. Secretamente apaixonada por seu primo, Severus Snape, tenta a todo custo encontrar a felicidade perto das pessoas que mais ama.
1. A long time ago

**Num bairro simples de Londres, Julho de 1972**

O sol raiava e Adèle acordava lenta e preguiçosamente para mais um monótono e exaustivo dia na convivência com seus tios. Tomou um banho rápido, enxugou seus curtos cabelos negros, colocou um vestido antigo e desceu as escadas para preparar o café-da-manhã.

Ela tinha uma família um pouco "problemática" segundo ela, quando seus pais faleceram-havia completado recentemente seus seis anos - a menina fora morar com os tios e o primo, eles não eram nem um pouco perfeitos, ao contrário, mas Adèle sentia-se muito mais feliz na presença deles do que se parasse num orfanato, disso ela tinha certeza. O tio não suportava muito sua presença, talvez por ela possuir mesmo sangue bruxo da esposa dele e era um ser "anormal" igual ao seu filho, porém mesmo com as desavenças que ela tinha com o tio, a menina não se achava no direito de desrespeitá-lo. A irmã de seu pai era uma mulher às vezes muito fria e distante, mas Adèle tinha muito afeto por ela e muitas vezes quando a encontrava triste e melancólica por algum motivo a menina a fazia sorrir alegremente.

Hoje seria um dia especial para Adèle, hoje o primo voltaria para passar o verão com eles e a garota sentia muita falta dele, não se viam há quase um ano, quando o mesmo partira para a nova escola na Irlanda, e queria fazê-lo sentir-se querido quando chegasse.

_ Bom dia, senhor _ falou com um sorriso doce para o tio que acabara de descer para o café.

_ Bom dia _ respondeu-lhe seco, mantendo seu olhar superior e servindo-se de torradas.

_ Er... Bom eu gostaria de saber... se eu poderia buscar meu primo na estação mais tarde _ "espero que ele diga que sim" foi o pensamento dela.

_ Não _ disse simplesmente num tom áspero _ Não quero você metida no meio dessa gente esquisita.

_ Mas ele voltará sozinho de lá?

_ Não quero você perto de gente daquela estirpe _repetiu.

_ MAS SEU FILHO É UM DELES! Como pode pensar isso dele?

_ Olha como se dirige a mim mocinha! Você está nesta casa, na minha casa, de favor está ouvindo?! Se não fosse por MIM você estaria num orfanato qualquer à uma hora dessas. Eu mereço o mínimo de respeito! E além do mais Eileen irá buscá-lo, não voltará sozinho. Estamos entendidos?

_ Sim, senhor _ respondeu monotonamente. "Como minha tia pôde ter casado com esse homem?"

Um bater de asas na janela os surpreendeu, fazendo que a presença de mais uma pessoa no recinto fosse notada. A mulher caminhou sucintamente até a janela e pegou a carta presa na pata esquerda da coruja-moura.

_ O que significa isso Eileen? _ o homem indagava à esposa.

_ Não é para mim... é para você Adèle... _ estendeu a carta com um brasão a ela.

Adèle pegou a carta com as mãos tremendo e correu para o seu quarto tropeçando nas escadas. Não queria ouvir mais uma briga de seus tios ainda mais porque seria a culpada por tudo, todos da família sabiam que ele odiava tudo relacionado à magia. Atirou-se na cama e deixou que as suas lágrimas escorressem compulsivamente. Adormecendo logo em seguida.

_**oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**_

_ O que aconteceu Adèle?_ela abriu os olhos devagar, percebendo que seu primo encontrava-se ao seu lado com seus olhos negros, como a noite, fixos nela.

_ Sev, você já chegou! Como foi em Hogwarts? Desculpa... eu ia preparar alguma coisa para quando você chegasse só que eu acabei dormindo e...

_ Não mude de assunto e não se preocupe com isso, eu quero saber por que você estava chorando desse jeito _ ele manteve o tom inquisidor na voz.

_ Eu estou bem! Não foi nada demais! _ ela sorriu de uma forma doce e angelical para ele.

_ Quando vai parar de fazer isso?_ ele havia levantado e cruzado os braços no peito.

_ Parar de fazer o quê, Sev?

_ Parar de mentir para esconder dos outros quando está triste. Parar de sorrir alegremente quando não está. Parar de fingir que está tudo bem...

Ela deu um sorriso triste e o abraçou: _ Você me conhece bem demais sabia?

_ Infelizmente eu conheço _ ele riu.

Ela deu um risinho abafado _ Mas que horror! Eu me esqueci de abrir a carta! _ soltou-se do abraço aconchegante do primo e correu em direção da escrivaninha.

_ Mas que carta? Carta de Hogwarts?

_ Sim! Sim! _ ela sentou no sofá de frente a cama e mostrou a carta _ Eu sempre disse que não era um aborto!

_ Você sabe que eu nunca achei isso realmente de você!

_ Sei... sei _ e sorrindo começou a ler o pergaminho, escrito à tinta verde esmeralda, em voz alta:

_Cara Srta. Adèle S. Prince temos o prazer de informar que a senhorita foi aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O ano letivo começará no dia 01 de Setembro e esperamos sua coruja em resposta até o dia 31 de julho no mais tardar. A lista de material encontra-se em anexo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Vice-diretora_

Ela terminou a leitura sorrindo _ Eu estou tão feliz! Eu irei para Hogwarts, aprenderei muitas poções, um dia irei fazer mestrado, encontrarei cura para muitas doenças e um dia poderei ajudar as crianças que eu vi no hospital da cidade... eu serei uma nomeada medibruxa..._ completou jogando-se na cama com os olhos brilhando de alegria.

_ Boa sorte, garota _ ele disse com sarcasmo "Ela viaja muito isso sim" _ Vem comigo!_ e a conduziu para o quarto dele.

O lugar era meio úmido e empoeirado, mas Severo Snape era um garoto muito organizado e fazia questão de manter todas as suas coisas no seu devido lugar. Ele puxou o malão de viagem e de lá tirou alguns livros e pergaminhos.

_ Eu irei te ensinar algumas poções que você aprenderá este ano na escola, elas são meio bobinhas, mas primeiro vou mostrar-lhe estas e veremos se você tem algum talento pra coisa.

_ Ah Sev, você é um doce! _ e dizendo isso o abraçou fortemente e beijou seu rosto.


	2. The Blue Necklace

** Estação King Cross, Londres, Setembro de 1972**

A estação estava lotada, podiam-se ver vários estudantes, alguns estavam acompanhados de seus pais e outros abraçavam entre si como se não se vissem há séculos a poucos metros deles viam-se uma maria-fumaça de tom vermelho berrante que ocupava todo o alcance de visão deles. Adèle caminhava deslumbrada pela quantidade de pessoas, talvez por praticamente ficar todo o seu tempo presa em casa limitando-se a andar pelas ruas fétidas de seu bairro. Acompanhava os passos lentos de Severus quando Eileen os chamou. Eles se viraram e foram em direção a mulher que estava a poucos passos de distância deles. Com aquele mesmo olhar triste a mulher diz:

_ Eu quero que você se esforce em tirar boas notas que nem seu primo sim? _ ela falava mais rápido que o normal, ajeitando os cabelos curtos e lisos de Adèle, ela assente _ E eu preciso entregar isto a você.

Ela retirou do pescoço um colar de prata com uma _Eisernes Kreuz ¹_ coberta de diamantes azuis, do mesmo tom dos olhos de Adèle, ele radiava uma luz muito intensa que a fascinou por completo.

_ Foi de minha mãe, vem sendo passado de geração em geração por todas as mulheres da família. Ela me dera no meu primeiro dia de escola. E agora eu devo dá-lo a você, creio que não serei capaz de te presentear com algo melhor _ Eileen não sabia se sorria ou se chorava naquele momento.

_ Muito obrigada _ Adèle abraçou a mulher chorando, emocionada _ O melhor presente do mundo é poder fazer parte dessa família. Sentirei sua falta.

_ Também sentirei muita falta de vocês dois_ ela também se surpreendeu com o ato repentino da menina.

Nesse momento o apito soou às suas costas, sem perceberem a maioria das pessoas já tinha embarcado.

_ É melhor se apressarem _ ela enxugou as lágrimas e também abraçou o filho, que retribuiu meio sem-graça _ Cuide bem do meu anjinho, Severus.

Nesse momento, Adèle o puxou pela mão e correu em direção às portas do trem, que começavam a fechar.

Eles despacharam os malões e embarcaram. Todas as cabines pareciam estar cheias, exceto a última, onde Adèle pôde avistar uma menina muito bonita de cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

_ Sevvvy! _ ela gritou antes de jogar-se nos braços de Severus, aquilo, de um modo que não conseguia explicar, causava aperto muito forte no coração de Adèle.

_ É bom vê-la Lily. Você se lembra de minha prima Adèle não lembra?

_ Lembro sim, é muito bom reencontrá-la _ ela estendeu a mão.

_ É bom revê-la também _ ela disse com um belo sorriso onde era impossível encontrar falsidade ou ironia _ Srta. Evans não é? _ ela não segurou a mão estendida de Lily.

_ Pode me chamar de Lily se quiser.

_ Não acho de bom tom, nós franceses prezamos muito o tratamento formal e isso foi uma das coisas mais importantes que pude aprender com meu pai. _ disse encerrando a conversa e sentando de frente a seu primo.

_ Então tudo bem. _ ela desfez o seu sorriso e sentou ao lado de Adèle.

Severus nunca imaginara que sua prima sempre tão perfeita e delicada poderia ser tão fria e ríspida com alguém, mas o motivo para tal ato provavelmente seria mais um dos milhares de segredos mais bem guardados de Adèle.

O silêncio reinava no ambiente, o clima permaneceu tenso durante alguns minutos, ele até que tentara 'puxar algum assunto' mas era sempre respondido com um 'hã hã' ou simplesmente um olhar mortífero de uma das duas. Adèle lia pela septuagésima vez o segundo livro da trilogia de _"Padrino"²_, e em italiano. Enquanto Lily se concentrava num livro de Transfiguração.

Quando uma menina bateu nos vidros da porta da cabine.

Ela tinha os cabelos loiros bem claros quase que brancos que eram tão curtos quanto os de Adèle, porém ao invés de lisos eram ondulados. Os olhos verdes tão límpidos como a água, ela vestia um casaco azul claro e sua gola cobria por completo o seu pescoço. Uma menina desajeitada e franzina.

_ Será que eu poderia ficar aqui com vocês, o pessoal da outra cabine estava implicando comigo e..._ ela dizia tudo de cabeça baixa numa demonstração de timidez.

_ Mas é claro que pode ficar conosco _ Adèle indicou o lugar vago ao lado de Severus para ela _ Qual é mesmo o seu nome?_ ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito nos lábios.

_ Jennifer Cagliari, prazer.

_ Meu nome é Adèle St. Claire e esses são Severus Snape e Lílian Evans.

Os dois sorriram timidamente, frustrados com o comportamento de Adèle, que se libertara do 'acanhamento' anterior.

_ Ah você entende italiano? _ Jenny indicara o livro que ainda jazia nas mãos dela.

_ Sou bem razoável...

E assim se passou o restante da viagem, Adèle e sua 'nova amiga' conversavam animadamente e Severus e Lílian limitavam-se a ler paradidáticos.

_**oOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**_

_ Prince, Adèle _ uma senhora alta de óculos, vestes verde musgo e um chapéu pontudo anunciou diante de todos no Salão Principal.

Ela caminhou lenta e graciosamente até o banquinho de três pernas disposto de frente à mesa dos professores, todos a observavam na expectativa de saber qual seria sua casa, de longe Adèle pôde ver Severus olhando para ela com curiosidade. A mulher, chamada Minerva Mcgonagall, colocou um chapéu antigo em sua cabeça.

_"Muito difícil de decidir",_ ela escutou uma voz que não era a dos seus pensamentos invadirem a sua cabeça, era uma voz grave _"Você possui o sangue de uma sonserina, isso está bem claro, entretanto suas habilidades e principalmente sua personalidade me mostram outra coisa, mas creio que já sabes em que casa pertencerá não é?"_, Adèle assentiu discretamente.

_ CORVINAL _ foi o que o chapéu anunciou

Ela retornou o chapéu ao banquinho e dirigiu-se a uma das enormes mesas que aplaudia incessantemente, sendo bem recebida por todos inclusive pela menina que conversara anteriormente no trem. Ela sabia que pelos próximos sete anos, aquela seria sua nova família. Ali encontraria verdadeiros amigos que fariam a vida de Adèle mudar por completo.

Enquanto isso, apenas uma mesa separava Remo Lupin da menina que tanto lhe chamava atenção, a dona daqueles olhos azuis que cintilavam como o oceano. Ele também possuía muitos planos para o futuro.

¹ _Eisernes Kreuz, em português Cruz de Ferro, é atualmente usada nas forças armadas da Alemanha, ela possui muitos outros significados, mas nenhum deles tem ligação com a história ou seus personagens, eu o só usei aqui porque eu achei o símbolo bonitinho XD, para mais informações a Wikipédia está aí. ^^_

_² Padrino significa O Poderoso Chefão, em italiano._


	3. Reflections Of Me In Your Eye

** Em algum lugar da Escócia, fevereiro de 1974**

Tudo estava extremamente tranqüilo e silencioso naquele corredor escuro, seu caminho era iluminado apenas por archotes que pouco auxiliavam a sua visão, seus passos ecoavam nas pedras gélidas e frias das masmorras. Embora fosse uma garota corajosa- _não o suficiente para ser considerada uma Griffindor, é claro_- aqueles caminhos lúgubres sob o lago sempre a assustavam. Aquele lugar era medonho, ela tinha a sensação de caminhar para o seu juízo final.

_ Entrando no covil das serpentes, Saintclaire?

_ Aiii!_ seu coração deu um salto quando ouviu a voz dele._ Não me assuste mais desse jeito, Malfoy!

_ Tudo bem, você sabe que por você faço qualquer coisa _ ele disse com aquele sorriso sedutor característico que fazia milhares de garotas suspirarem, até mesmo ela _ O que você está fazendo aqui embaixo?

_ Procurando meu primo. Preciso de alguém que me ensine História da Magia, tenho avaliação semana que vem._ ela também sabia sorrir daquela maneira.

_ Sei muito bem que é sobre História da Magia que você quer conversar... _ aquele tom sarcástico dos sonserinos muitas vezes a irritava.

_ Não estou brincando Lucius _ ela o olhou de um jeito reprovador _ Sabe onde Severus está?

_ Salão Comunal e desde já boa sorte, o humor dele não é dos melhores hoje! _ ele deu um beijo na maçã esquerda do rosto de Adèle e caminhou rapidamente, na direção oposta a que estavam seguindo _ A propósito, a senha é "Ofidioglota" _ gritou já de longe.

_ Muito obrigada, falo com você depois _ Disse acenando discretamente.

Ela não era uma menina tola que acreditava que se começasse a namorar Lucius ele mudaria o seu jeito de ser, sedutor e cafajeste, sim mesmo naquela idade ele já tomava as tendências dos Malfoys, sempre era visto com uma garota diferente, todas as sonserinas provavelmente já o namoraram. E com ela não seria diferente, mesmo com todas aquelas declarações dele, palavras vazias para ela, que não se deixava enganar, ele nunca seria íntegro para com ela, e mesmo se fosse, ele não possuía o coração dela, mas tinha todas as características de 'homem perfeito' isso ela não poderia negar.

_Ofidioglota _ ela disse para o quadro da bruxa que guardava os salões da Slytherin.

Adèle avistou seu primo numa mesa repleta de livros, num canto iluminado pela luz da lareira, sempre com aqueles olhos fissurados nas letras dos pergaminhos estudando. Caminhou lentamente até o local onde ele se encontrava, como que se quisesse fazer uma surpresa.

_ Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?_ disse sem ao menos levantar os olhos negros do pergaminho no qual agora escrevia.

_ Bom dia para você também. Será que poderíamos conversar?_ ela tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto que por acaso não foi notado.

_ Estou muito ocupado, não vê?_ respondeu atravessadamente.

_ Claro, entendi..._ela sentou-se ao lado dele e retirou um livro grosso de uma das pilhas e começou a folheá-lo. "Preparo de poções avançadas..." _ Hum... Interessante... Muito interessante... É bem fácil... É isso que você tanto estuda?

E o único som que se ouvia no salão da Slytherin era o do movimento das passadas ríspidas das páginas de certo livro...

_ Diga logo o que quer_ ele desistiu de tentar ignorá-la e olhou fixamente aqueles olhos cintilantes.

_ Nossa! Não precisa ser tão hostil comigo, ok? Se não quiser ajudar não precisa..._ela disse num tom triste ¹ e levantou-se bruscamente.

Ele segurou o braço esquerdo dela, o que a fez virar-se para si.

_ Me desculpe _ sua habitual máscara de indiferença não estava mais lá. Ele não gostava de deixá-la triste, ela poderia parecer forte, mas ele era o único que entendia sua verdadeira personalidade _ Eu te ajudo, peça o que quiser. Apenas me desculpe está bem? _ ele deu um sorriso ² de incentivo enquanto segurava seus ombros forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

_ Tudo bem_ ela sorriu discretamente, com a franja negra tapando um de seus olhos azuis_ Só preciso que me ensine História da Magia _ disse baixinho, com receio da resposta que receberia.

_ Que dia seria melhor para você? _ ele levantou o rosto dela.

_ Vai me ajudar mesmo? _ ela o olhava com aqueles olhos grandes e profundos, como uma criança pedindo doce.

_ Não consigo resistir aos seus pedidos, priminha _ aquilo soou muito irônico, mas não deixava de ser verdade _ Sábado após o almoço está bem?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso alvo de canto a canto. A única coisa que Adèle conseguiu fazer foi abraçar Severus fortemente, como quando eram menores. Eles sempre ficavam juntos quando Tobias e Eileen brigavam. Severus sempre foi calado e perspicaz, mas Adèle de alguma forma sempre sabia como vencer essas barreiras que ele construía ao redor de si. Desde os oito anos eles eram inseparáveis, Adèle queria a todo custo fazer todos que amava felizes, e a pessoa que mais amava era a mais infeliz de todas.

_**oOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**_

_ Severus, vamos embora!_ ela levantou da mesa de madeira segurando o pulso do seu primo com uma mão e vários livros na outra.

Eles estavam estudando na biblioteca quando o "Quarteto Fantástico" que se auto intitulavam "Marotos" chegaram para zombar da amizade de Adèle e Severus. Ela não gostava daquilo, não entendia o que sua amiga Jennifer via naqueles garotos. Eles eram tão... imaturos, se bem que qualquer pessoa comparada a Adèle era considerada imatura, mas aquilo era o cúmulo.

Eles caminhavam conversando, como se o tempo nada mais importasse, ele gostava da presença dela, era acolhedora e tudo tinha mais significado quando ela sorria. O de ajeitar o cabelo, o olhar, tudo nela era diferente, mais especial. Eles sentaram na sombra de uma das árvores, à beira do lago negro. O dia estava calmo, eles até conseguiam ouvir o som dos pássaros longe do Castelo, era um dos finais de semana que os alunos tinham direito de visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade e a maioria dos alunos não se encontrava na escola.

_ Eu não entendo como as pessoas conseguem pensar assim!_ ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo dele _ Me diga Sev, como as pessoas conseguem prender-se tanto ao passado? História... o nome já diz tudo, é passado, ninguém deveria ligar para o que já passou!

_ Mas você deveria pensar mais a respeito, isso nos faz refletir antes de cometer os mesmos erros que outros.

_ Mas todos continuam errando do mesmo jeito..._ suspirou ela

_ Nem todos...

_ Você comente o mesmo erro sempre _ ela levantou-se do colo dele e sentou-se sobre as pernas, olhando fixamente para ele _ sempre afasta todos de si.

_ Eu não afasto você!_ ele olhou-a com aqueles olhos negros profundos

_ Severus... _ ela inclinou o rosto pequeno na direção dele, que manteve o olhar naqueles lábios carnudos e, sem hesitar, tomou-lhes, pressionando-os contra os seus. E depois lhes cortou com sua língua, percorrendo cada centímetro da boca dela.

Quando Adèle afastou-se, encarou-o e viu a emoção que aqueles olhos passavam. Espanto. Ela levantou-se desajeitadamente e correu de volta ao castelo. Ela não tinha consciência do que fazia, entrou numa sala que estava aberta, no primeiro andar e sentou-se no chão, com as suas costas apoiadas na parede.

_"O que eu fiz?"_; _"Isso não é certo, ele é meu primo!"_; "_Mas eu gosto tanto dele"_; _"Meu primeiro beijo foi com o meu primo"_; _"O que a tia Eileen vai pensar quando souber?"_

Esses eram os pensamentos dela, confusos e desconexos, em sua opinião era errado beijar alguém que fosse de sua família, principalmente um primo de primeiro grau, mas ela não poderia convencer-se de quem não sentia nada em relação a ele, podia achar que era errado, mas as lembranças daquele momento faziam um grande bem à sua alma.

_¹ Bom, nessa fase da vida, a Adèle está num momento 'emocional' da sua vida XD_

_² Ele pode sorrir sem mostrar os dentes, só para constar. ^^_


	4. A Lonely Heart

**Dois dias depois, Fevereiro de 1974**

O sol já tinha nascido e Adèle se vestia para a sua primeira aula do dia, colocou sua saia pregueada do uniforme, a blusa e o suéter cinza com o brasão da Corvinal. Penteou rapidamente seus cabelos negros, que batiam nos ombros, e sentou-se em sua cama para esperar sua amiga Jennifer sair do banheiro. Teriam aula de Poções agora, uma matéria fácil para Adèle, ela que no ano anterior fora a melhor aluna de sua série. Suas notas sempre eram as maiores _exceto em História de Magia. A aula de poções era dada pelo professor Slughorn, ela o considerava um pouco Excêntrico, mas era seu professor favorito, sempre disponibilizava os laboratórios quando ela e Jennifer precisavam estudar.

_ BOM DIA!_ Jennifer saíra do banheiro, já vestida com seu uniforme, porém com uma toalha rosa enrolada na cabeça, ela às vezes poderia ser muito expansiva, mas essa era a característica mais divertida de sua personalidade.

_ Bom dia, Jenny! _ ela deu abraço forte na amiga.

_ Espere só eu ajeitar o meu cabelo e nós vamos para a aula sim?

_ Tudo bem, nós sempre nos atrasamos mesmo, não vai fazer muita diferença! _ elas sorriram, agora eram mais do que irmãs.

_ Adèle, eu não quero parecer interesseira, mas quando você vai pedir para o seu amiguinho para me apresentar ao Sírius e ao James?

_ Eu sinceramente não entendo o que você enxerga nesses garotos... São tão...tão...grifinórios.

_ E você, falando exatamente como o Lúcio!_ ela fez uma careta estranha ao mencionar o nome dele._ E o que aconteceu a você para estar assim tão feliz? Você está sorrindo mais do que o normal hoje.

_ Nada demais, Jenny_ deu um sorriso misterioso e caminhou em direção à porta do dormitório_ Já está na hora, vamos andando?

_ Tudo bem, mas depois você vai me contar essa história aí direitinho.

Após o término da aula, ela estava sentada sozinha num dos bancos de pedra postos no pátio, era um de seus lugares preferidos para ficar um grosso livro de capas velhas e gastas, quando percebeu que alguém sentara ao seu lado. Quando ela levanta os olhos de seu livro para poder constatar quem era, ela o vê, as vestes negras com detalhes verdes da sonserina, o cabelo negro que se emoldurava ao seu rosto e os seus olhos incrivelmente escuros e profundos.

_ Preciso falar com você. _ a voz dele soou rude e gutural fazendo-a estremecer ao ouvi-la.

_ Pode dizer, Sev..._ ela olhou nos olhos dele.

_ O que eu queria dizer é que..._ele desviou o olhar_ não foi certo o que fizemos ontem... nós somos primos... somos criados como irmãos... eu não quero mais nenhuma complicação na minha vida... não espere palavras de amor vindas de mim... será melhor que isso nunca mais se repita.

Ele tentara ser o mais afável que se egotismo permitira, mesmo que suas feições demonstrassem a indiferenç sabia que ela era importante para ele.

_ Tudo bem_ a voz dela soara fraca, ficara muito abalada com a reação dele, "então isso significava que nunca poderia ser feliz com ele?", ela pensou.

_ Eu acho melhor nos afastarmos a partir de agora.

_ Entendo _ ela não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação, não conseguia chorar, ou mesmo sair correndo dali, a única coisa que sentia era o peito apertado, não conseguindo distinguir mais as batidas de seu coração.

Ele voltou a olhá-la, mas a tristeza dela era tangível. Ele retirou-se dali por não conseguir vê-la sofrer mais por sua causa. Deixou-a sozinha com seus pensamentos e suas angústias.

Ela fazia parte de uma família problemática, e como todos, ela também era cheia de problemas, porém nunca gostou de desabafar suas frustrações, julgada muitas vezes por menina retraída, ela era apenas mal-compreendida.

Permaneceu naquele lugar por algum tempo, poderiam ter se passado horas talvez, ela não ousou contar. Ela fez um grande esforço para não chorar, mas as lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos às vezes."Não devo chorar", dizia para si mesma, "Não posso chorar, as pessoas não podem me ver chorando".

Sentiu alguém se aproximar por trás dela, "Será que ele voltou?" Não podia deixar de pensar, ela secou o rosto com as mangas do suéter, mas quando virou o rosto para se certificar, teve uma surpresa, não era seu primo ali e sim Remo, o garoto com quem, fizera amizade na sua primeira semana em Hogwarts.

_ Estava observando você _ blandíloquo, sentou-se ao lado dela.

_ Mesmo? Por que estaria fazendo isso? _ ela achou graça da afirmação dele.

_ Não sei dizer... Você me parece triste, aconteceu algo? Você está sempre tão alegre.

_ Não, não aconteceu nada de mais_ ela fez um grande esforço para sorrir._ Eu posso abraçar você?

_ Precisa pedir? É claro que pode baixinha.

Eles permaneceram abraçados por um tempo, Adèle continuava a pensar nos acontecimentos recentes e Remo tentava entender seus sentimentos pela garota de cabelos negros, a qual o julgava como melhor amigo. Eles se entendiam extremamente bem, para Adèle Remo era uma pessoa extremamente bondosa e daria sua vida por ele. Remo era uma caixa de segredos, mas ela gostava da companhia dele, era alguém que poderia sempre conversar, e estaria sempre presente para confortá-la até mais que Jenny ou Severo.

_ Remo, garanhão! Você não deixa passar uma, hein? _ eles escutaram Sírius Black dizer.

_ Meu amigo aqui fala muito de você senhorita._ele se dirigira a ela dessa vez, sorrindo marotamente.

_ Me desculpe, mas quem é você mesmo? _ ela fingiu não saber com quem dialogava, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

_ Remo, Remo, não falou de mim para sua namoradinha? Sou Sírius Black _ ele beijou a mão dela_ e é um grande prazer conhecê-la.

_ Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo _ e dirigiu-se a Remo _ Sinto muito, mas tenho que me retirar agora, até mais _ ela colocou a mochila num ombro e despediu-se dele. Lançou um olhar indiferente a Sírius e a James, que não se pronunciara, e partiu em direção ao castelo.


End file.
